Across Han?
by piper winchester
Summary: Misha quer assistir a season 5 de Lost junto com o Mark, embora ele não goste.


**Across the Sea?**

**Ship: **Mark x Misha

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Primeiro: Esse Ship gracinha cute cute coisa fofa pertence à Adne Helena diva *-*. Segundo: Claro que eles não são meus Ç.Ç Terceiro: mas se fossem... Mwhahahahaha.

**Sinopse: **Misha quer assistir a temporada de Lost que Mark aparece. Junto com ele.

* * *

- Marksha, qual é! – Misha Collins fitou o namorado com os olhos brilhando feitos os de um cãozinho sem dono. – Quero ver seu outro trabalho fodão!

- Misha, eu já contei pra você o final de Lost antes de passar na televisão – O ator mais velho revirou os olhos, mexendo nos fios loiros no topo de sua cabeça.

- Mas eu esqueci! – O intérprete de Castiel teimara como uma criança mimada. – Por favor! Por favor! – Juntou as mãos na frente do peito, em forma de oração e se ajoelhou na frente de Pellegrino.

Mark não sabia aonde enfiar a cara. Estavam parados no meio da locadora com praticamente todos os funcionários olhando para aquela cena bonitinha.

- Okay, você ganhou. – Esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos, puxando o namorado pela gola da camisa para levantá-lo.

- Eeeeeee! – Collins só faltou se jogar no colo de Mark, porque a festa que o moreno fez ao redor dele fora a cereja no topo daquele sundae de vergonha.

Mark apanhou o Box da última temporada de Lost, seguindo para o balcão com um sorridente Misha Collins que agora se ocupava em tirar fotos com alguns fãs que esperavam atrás deles na fila.

Pellegrino sorriu levemente para o rapaz da locadora quando este lhe entregara a sacolinha branca com a temporada dentro. Apanhou o objeto, tirando Collins do meio das fãs que insistiam em tirar fotos.

- Elas são legais... – Collins fez um biquinho enquanto se dirigiam ao estacionamento da locadora.

- São muito legais. – Mark abriu a porta do passageiro, colocando o outro ator dentro do veículo com um pouco de pressa, prendendo-o com o cinto de segurança porque sabia que Misha era praticamente uma criança que se esquecia do cinto.

Dirigiu-se para o banco do motorista, trancando a porta, colocando o cinto e dando partida do veículo escuro, manobrando-o até a pequena estrada por ali.

Collins ficou quieto o caminho inteiro, entretido com o Box de temporada que alugaram. Girava o objeto entre as mãos, parando para ler nas entrelinhas e a sinopse algumas vezes.

- Mi? – O intérprete de Jacob chamou quando colocara o carro na vaga da garagem da casa que dividiam. – O que está procurando?

- _Easter Eggs_... – O moreno respondera, girando a caixa. – Na caixa da terceira temporada tem um bem na capa...

Mark sorriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Tão atento... – Brincou, dando um selinho no namorado.

Misha apertou os olhos azuis, fingindo não ouvir a nota irônica na voz do outro ator. – Vamos logo, eu quero assistir. – Soltou-se do cinto e praticamente tropeçou para sair do carro, esperando o mais velho travar as portas e ligar o alarme.

Pellegrino destrancou a porta da frente, deixando um apressado Collins passar por ele, pular o encosto do sofá e se acomodar no móvel, abrindo o Box como se fosse um presente de Natal adiantado.

Meneou levemente a cabeça, colocando as chaves na mesinha de mogno que estava perto. Despiu a jaqueta, colocando-a no cabide de formato engraçado que Collins comprara numa liquidação de garagem.

Olhou o relógio de pulso antes de sentar ao lado do outro. Eram 06h30min. Suspirou, passando os braços ao redor de Misha, trazendo-o de encontro ao seu tórax.

O moreno se acomodou ao peito de Mark, dando play no DVD com Home Theater.

As luzes da casa estavam apagadas, e somente o som alto das caixas de som podia ser ouvido naquele lugar.

Pellegrino assistiu seis episódios antes de capotar, agarrado a Misha, que praticamente nem piscava enquanto assistia. Vez ou outra roia as unhas ou fungava baixinho.

Misha só se dera conta que já tinha amanhecido quando o episódio "Across The Sea" começara. Vira a mulher que fazia a mãe de Jacob ter duas crianças e depois ser morta pela mulher que estava na ilha.

No momento em que Collins vira o "seu" Jacob surgir na tela, abrira um largo sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele e Titus tinham uma química e tanto nas cenas em que estavam juntos, o que provavelmente despertava a curiosidade das fãs mais jovens para escreverem as famosas fanfics.

- Mark, Mark – Collins batera no peito de Pellegrino, acordando-o. O ator mais velho fungou, embriagado pelo sono.

- O quê? – Perguntou sonolento.

Misha ficou quieto de repente, assistindo a parte em que Jacob joga o irmão indigente no buraco de luz. O ator mais velho cerrou os olhos, olhando os cabelos pretos de Collins com a vista embaçada.

- Você matou seu irmão. – O moreno encarou-o como se ele fosse um alienígena verde com antenas no topo da cabeça.

Mark rolou os olhos.

- Mas depois ele volta, Mi. – Sorrira em se espreguiçou. – Vou tomar banho.

Collins parou o episódio nos segundos finas, no momento em que Jack e Kate aparecem encontrando os dois corpos na caverna.

- Espera aí, senhor Pellegrino – Misha segurou o namorado pelo cinto, obrigando-o a voltar a se sentar. – Me explica essa história direito.

Mark esfregou os olhos. – Você assistiu o episódio, minha criança mimada?

- Sim, meu anjo caído. – O menor cruzou os braços.

- Então, o Jacob ficou realmente puto da vida com o indigente irmão dele, por isso, o matou.

Misha estreitou os olhos. – Mas ele se arrepende por isso.

- Sim, ele se arrependeu muito de ter feito isso. E eu acho que ele não esperava ter sido morto pelo Ben a mando do Flocke.

O moreno soltou o cinto de Pellegrino, deixando-o se levantar. O loiro finalmente achou que iria para o banho quando sentira "alguém" pegar seu braço.

- E você não me explicou o que são os "bad numbers" – O moreno subira as escadas até o banheiro junto com Mark.

- Mi, nem o topo da cadeia alimentar têm alguma teoria senão aquela que os números foram ideia do Jacob. – Deixou o mais novo tirar sua camisa, entrando no pequeno cômodo. – Mas nem ele explicou isso.

Misha ergueu as sobrancelhas. – E tem outra coisa: como a Dharma foi parar ali, meu anjo caído?

Mark sentira o moreno prensá-lo contra a parede fria do banheiro, beijando seu rosto de leve.

- Que tal discutirmos isso depois? – O intérprete de Lúcifer sorriu malicioso, entrando com Collins no Box do chuveiro, fechando a porta transparente ao lado.

- Boa ideia.


End file.
